


Eulogy for the Firstborn

by s0vereign



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Lord Gwyn and Princess Gwynevere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0vereign/pseuds/s0vereign
Summary: I am still alive and still sad about the Nameless King...





	Eulogy for the Firstborn

The Heir of Sunlight was nothing less than radiant, though not in the same sense as his father and sister.

Lord Gwyn after all, blessings be with him, radiated a powerful confidence in his leadership and command. Princess Gwynevere radiated a warm serenity in her healing miracles and teachings. Meanwhile, Prince Gwynfor radiated a resounding cheerfulness with his dear friends and beloved family.

Always his thunderous laughter could be heard echoing throughout Anor Londo. Of course, his crackles of lightning also signified his presence. The young lord had always had a flair for dramatics after all. Boisterous and chaotic as he was, he was clearly the son of both the Lord of Sunlight and the Sovereign of Storms. No covenant of warriors could have been led by a more bombastic war general.

But he loved as much as he laughed. He sought only what he thought was best for his comrades on the battlefield and for his sisters at home.

When the Heir of Sunlight was banished, Anor Londo grieved in silence. How cruel that neither his friends nor his family could openly mourn the loss of their prince. They could not properly honor someone who had always been frank about his emotions and encouraged others to do the same, whether overjoyed or furious or sorrowful. Indeed, the sun seemed to shine less brightly and less warmly once he was gone.


End file.
